


Conciliation

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/M, me at night: what about.... enemy unit Dorothea, this was going to be sadder but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite her dislike of him there are boundaries she knows she'd never cross. There is no need to be pointlessly cruel.





	Conciliation

**Author's Note:**

> im the ceo of ferdithea

She remembers how cheerful he was a few weeks ago when he stepped into the classroom, announcing proudly how his time with his classmates would be cut short, for he had been invited to join the Golden Deer house.

However, the transfer would take a little, as he had to wait until this month's grading was done.

In truth she'd wanted to be happy about it. It's common knowledge that she openly dislikes him. 

There isn't any particular reason for it nowadays though, he has been nothing but patient and kind to her. There had been a period of time when he tried –and oh, did he try– to get her to like him. But no matter how sweet and accommodating Ferdinand may be, she knows she can't let her guard down around him. 

Dorothea doesn't consider herself completely heartless though. She had entertained his idea of being friends from time to time. It'd been amusing, seeing him walk on eggshells every time she actually agreed to do something with him. 

She knows she was being a bit mean whenever she cornered him in conversation, waiting for him to trip all over his words. But one does have to find their own entertainment in this place. 

There are, however, a couple of things she didn't expect to discover while spending time together. 

One of them is that they share similar interests. 

The other thing is that he had caught on much too quickly to her rouse. 

Suddenly, the invitations for tea stopped and there wasn't any other grand attempt to win her over. It bothers her, that she had probably been only a temporary distraction. Another goal he was after. 

One day she'd jokingly asked him if he was the one who hated her now. 

Ferdinand had looked at her horrified and apologized profusely. 

"If my behavior has led you to think that I might dislike you I am deeply sorry. I promise you have done nothing to upset me and that there is nothing to worry about!" 

"Then what about our little dates? I thought you liked hanging out with me." 

He'd looked uncharacteristically nervous. Dorothea had actually missed this, the thrill of putting a dent on his unshakable confidence in himself. 

"I do enjoy your company. But… you do not need to force yourself to spend time with me out of compromise." He had replied, earnest. 

She'd been a bit disappointed at that. She couldn't play make believe with him anymore. 

"Alright then Ferdie. You don't have to bear my presence anymore if you don't want to."

And just like that, they had continued with their routines. Neither of them bothering the other. The unspoken agreement of ignoring each other remaining to the present day. 

Perhaps today is the last day she has to interact with him in any capacity. The date of his departure has finally arrived. 

Ferdinand is punctual as always. He's here before class starts. 

He takes his time with everyone, shaking hands with them and sharing a few departing words. 

Some of them look genuinely sad. Ferdinand is an odd person, he always stumbles his way into people's hearts, no matter how far fetched the possibility seems. He must have found people who will miss him when he's gone. 

Bernadetta is on the verge of tears when he gets to her. Caspar vigorously congratulates him while Linhardt half heartedly joins him. Petra gives him a polite bow and thanks him for everything. 

When he finally stands in front of her she doesn't quite know what to say. 

"I am glad I got to be your classmate, if only just for a while. I hope we keep on being friends even after I am gone and I want to thank you for all you have done for me these few months."

He looks to her shyly, his speech clearly practiced beforehand. She figures he must have scripted it to sound as generic and neural as possible. He doesn't address the elephant in the room –it's really funny how he mentions 'everything she's done for him' when they both know she's given him nothing but contempt– and she's thankful for that. 

"How unfortunate, that you're finally leaving just when I started to tolerate you a little. I might weep right now," she says. 

She knows Ferdinand doesn't get sarcasm. But he has been getting better at it. Even so, this time he gets bashful, perhaps not truly understanding what her intend was. 

"Oh… I am sorry." He hesitates a little on what to say next. "But do not worry, whenever you feel like spending time with me you can just tell me and I will be sure to adjust my schedule," he beams at her and outstretches his hand. "Thank you Dorothea. I will miss you too."

He wears his emotions on sleeve so it's not hard to see that he means it. She almost finds it cute, that he got attached to her in spite of how she's treated him. 

She grasps his hand firmly. 

"Have fun Ferdie, see you around."

She returns to her seat and he leaves to continue saying goodbye to a few more people. 

Dorothea turns to look back at him. He's talking to Edelgard; they exchange their usual banter, but there's something in her demeanor that indicates how serious the actual matter is, at least to her. 

He shakes Edelgard's hand. Perhaps in a conciliatory way. When he's finally on the doorway he stops to wave at them for the last time and then he's fully out of sight. 

He's finally gone, from now on he will take classes on the opposite end of the hall. 

Their interaction troubles her for a bit before her mind wanders off somewhere else. She has other, more important things to worry about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just one chapter but I guess it fits better like this


End file.
